


Nothing Else Matters Anymore

by XCLayMacionPoint



Series: Intern at the Akatsuki Concert Hall [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt, Romance, Spinoff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCLayMacionPoint/pseuds/XCLayMacionPoint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumire doesn't understand why Sasuke and Sakura are together. On the eve of their anniversary, Sumire decides to ask Sakura how she ended up with such a moody, disrespectful jerk. She asks both out of curiosity and concern for her friend who seems more anxious than excited about going on a trip. Sumire hoped to let Sakura take her mind off her worries for a little bit and to maybe learn how the jerk convinced Sakura to be his maid... uh... girlfriend. </p><p>"Not a day had gone by where she didn’t think of him. How he had left despite her and Naruto begging him to stay. How their friends had come together to try and bring him back, but he left no information on his whereabouts. Three years later, here he was, sitting in the coffee shop where she worked."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Else Matters Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't noticed. This is a spinoff of the Intern at the Akatsuki Concert Hall main storyline following my OC Koizumi Sumire. The Naruto characters exist in that world I've created. If you are interested stop by for the main story line. Lots of adult stuff though, so be careful... haha...ha. Anyways, thanks for clicking! :)

Sakura has been rushing through the apartment, completing as many chores as she could. I knew that she and Sasuke were going on a short trip together for their however-many-year anniversary, to someplace by the beach or whatever... She seemed frantic, trying to get everything done, so much more stressed than someone celebrating their anniversary should be. I made some green tea and some sandwiches and sat in the main room, watching her dart back and forth outside the open screen door.

“Sakura!” I finally said after she had placed her packed suitcases by the front door.

“Yes?” She peeked into the room.

“Come sit.”

“I still ha-”

“Take a break! You have plenty of time!” I told her.

I lifted the plate of sandwiches and waved it back and forth in order to entice her to join me. She sighed and entered the room, dropping to her knees in a huff.

“You need to relax a little.”

“This is our first trip together…” she said after grabbing one of the sandwiches.

“And it’s going to go great! Don’t be so worried!”

Sakura fidgeted in front of me. _Why is she so anxious anyway?_

“Are you okay?” I couldn’t help but ask.

It made me nervous to see her so nervous. She has always been so supportive of me, she always takes care of me when I have my panic attacks, she always tends to me when I get hurt, because that kind of happens a lot… especially since I took that intern job. Asking her how she is, is the least I could do.

“What’s wrong?” I asked again when she didn’t respond right away.

Sakura laughed awkwardly.

“I’m sorry Sumire, I’ve just been very… I don’t know. I think I’m just overthinking things.”

“About what? Sasuke?”

She nodded.

“Is… did he say something that worried you?”

“No, he’s just been kind of distant recently.”

 _Recently… I thought he was always like that._ Sakura paused to take a bite.

“I have this feeling he’s upset with me over something.”

“If he was upset with you would you two still being going on this trip together?”

She laughed again:

“No I guess not.”

I nodded triumphantly, but she still looked concerned. I poured her some tea, there has to be some way for me to get her mind off it. Actually, I’m really curious about this story because I’ve never asked before but…

“Hey Sakura…”

“Hmm?”

“How did you and Sasuke, get together? I know you went to the same grade school or whatever, but when did… you two start dating?”

A gentle smile appeared on her lips. _I think I picked the right topic._

“I worked in a coffee shop towards the end of high school…”

XX

Sakura pulled down the lever, dispensing espresso into the tiny mug she held. She gently set it on a saucer next to another mug that was already filled. Her short pink hair was tied in a small bun towards the back of her neck. Her uniform was a dark brown t-shirt with black pants and black apron atop it. The apron was covered in syrup stains from the finicky mocha dispenser and the occasional miss when she would pour out blended drinks into their containers. It had been a generally normal day. Customers came in and out of the small café at a steady pace during most hours but once late afternoon hit there was in influx of college students. This was the only coffee shop near the west entrance to Konoha University, so it wasn’t unusual for it to become so busy. But once the crowds died down it was one of the most pleasant working environments she had ever been in.

At least, most of the time it was. The calm atmosphere did nothing to still her heart that was pounding hard in her chest. She could feel her palms becoming damp from her increasing nervousness. It took all she had to still the shaking of her hands as she carried the tray with the two espresso’s and desserts to the table by the door. She spoke to the two female patrons politely, bowed, and returned to her station to pour more drinks. As she stood in front of the espresso machine again she stole a glance at the person seated in the furthest corner of the room.

The two women at the table she just served seemed to have noticed his presence as well and were whispering to one another. From Sakura’s station she could just make out what they were saying.

“Isn’t he cool?”

“Who?”

“The guy in the corner.”

“Oh with the black hair! You’re right!”

They continued to whisper rather loudly about the man in the corner. Sakura finished wiping down the machine in front of her and went to the back to grab some supplies and restock the to-go cups. She leisurely unwrapped and set them out.

“Ne, Sakura-chan!” her bright eyed co-worker nudged her in the arm.

“Hai?” she responded.

“Do you know him?”

“Who?”

“The cute guy in the corner?”

“Oh...” Sakura was apprehensive to answer the question.

“He’s been looking at you a lot, so I thought maybe you knew him?”

Her cheeks reddened, but she still didn’t respond. Her co-worker hummed in amusement.

“Here you fill his order.” She said, handing her a ticket.

“Huh? When?”

“He ordered while you were gone. I’m going to take my break now. Good luck.” She said with a wink.

Sakura’s nervousness returned. _How am I supposed to just talk to him? I haven’t seen him for so long and I’m just supposed to walk up to him._ She looked at the ticket for his order. _A cappuccino. Okay. Easy enough._ Sakura made the drink carefully, feeling those black eyes still on her. Though she had calmed herself when she was restocking in the back room, her heartrate began to pick up again. When she finished crafting the beverage she placed it on a clean tray, taking a deep breath. _Here we go._

He was just as attractive as before: handsome features, dark eyes, black/blueish hair framing his face in the front and spiked in the back. He was taller, his shoulders were broader, his frame more built. He still had his boyish looks, but they had taken on a masculine edge. Sakura felt her nervousness intensify as she neared him. Not a day had gone by where she didn’t think of him. How he had left despite her and Naruto begging him to stay. How their friends had come together to try and bring him back, but he left no information on his whereabouts. Three years later, here he was, sitting in the coffee shop where she worked.

She set down the tray and placed his cappuccino in front of him. She bowed respectfully. He was looking at his drink with an unreadable expression. She made a move to walk away but something within her told her to remain where she was.

“S-”

“What time do you get off work?”

The sound of his voice caused butterflies to flutter about in her stomach. Her sweaty palms gripped the tray tightly. She feared he could hear the pounding of her heart.

“At 8.” She said softly. _Why does he want to know? Does he want to say something to me?_

He didn’t say another word. She bowed again and returned to her station on her stiff legs. She took a few more orders and filled them. Sakura was relieved to have something to distract her from what was coming. When her co-worker returned she approached Sakura with a large smile:

“So, how did it go with him?”

“Huh? Who?”

“Oh, he’s gone.” Her co-worker said looking over to the empty seat.

Sakura spun around to confirm that the seat he had previously occupied was indeed empty. Her chest felt heavy and her mood dropped. _He left._

“I guess things didn’t go as you hoped. Well, don’t worry about it Sakura! There are tons of attractive guys in the world! Who knows, maybe you’ll meet the man of your dreams when you walk out the front door after work!” she said quickly and with an encouraging grin.

Sakura laughed politely.

“Thank you.” _There is no one else…_

X

Sakura had succumbed to a wave of emotions by the time her shift had ended. The chances of him walking into her place of work were so slim and now she may never see him again. She pulled off her black apron and hung it on a hook in the employee lounge. A deep sigh left her parted lips. With a handkerchief she wiped away the last few beads of sweat, remnants of a stressful late afternoon. She redid her small ponytail and collected her things from her locker. _I might as well head home._

The air outside was warm in comparison to the air conditioned shop she had just been inside of. She stared at the mostly set sun and the hues its final rays cast along the horizon. As another sigh of longing was about to leave her lips a familiar voice startled her.

“Sakura.”

Post her surprised jump she slowly turned her head to the voice. The rapid beating of her heart returned, her hands began to tremble. _It’s really him._

“Sasuke-kun.” She responded with a voice so faint, it did not sound like her own.

He was staring directly at her. His hands were hidden in the pockets of his dark grey pants. He was wearing a black turtle-neck beneath a dark blue jacket. His haired was styled just like she remembered.

“Come with me.” He said it with a tone of finality.

Even if she had a reason not to go with him, she knew she would. He turned around swiftly and began walking down the sidewalk. She nearly ran to follow, but she quickly realized her overreaction and she slowed to an uneven pace behind him. _Where are we going? What does he want? I have so many questions for him, but will he even answer them if I ask? I should just try._

“Um, Sasuke-kun.”

He stepped behind a building into an alleyway she had passed many times on her way to work.

“Where are we-”

He faced her as she entered the alley, causing her to freeze both in her steps and midsentence. He began walking towards her at an angle until he had backed her up against the brick wall.

“Sasuke-ku-”

He cupped her face, much to her surprise.

“W-what are you d-doing?” she asked as a flush began to appear on her pale cheeks.

She gripped the straps of her bag tightly. He didn’t have to say what he wanted, she could tell by the look in his eyes. As much as she wanted to speak to him, to ask him where he’d been all this time, to know what his life had been like away from them, within her the butterflies, the nervousness, the aching need for his touch outweighed her questions. When his lips descended upon hers she didn’t need to ask him anything. She only needed to feel him. Her fingers tangled in his soft, dark hair. She rose onto her toes to deepen the kiss. The hand he had placed on her cheek now held the back of her head, his other resting on the small of her back. Her bag slipped down her arm, but she paid it no mind. There would likely be people passing by. It was getting late. She would miss her bus and have to wait another hour for the next, but she wasn’t thinking of those things. Nothing else mattered anymore.

XX

“That’s when we started dating.”

“Ah, I see. How cute.” _It sounds more like he just did whatever he wanted and expected you to listen, but okay… it’s kind of cute… I guess._

Sakura glanced at the watch on her wrist.

“Oh! I better get going.”

“I hope you two have a good trip! Don’t get a sunburn.”

“I won’t! Thank you!” I watched her walk out into the hallway, but she looked back at me.

“Have a good time at work! Don’t get into any more accidents please!”

“I will try my best not to die.”

She gave me a look of concern:

“Your humor needs some work.”

“It definitely does.” _If only I was joking._


End file.
